Seige Of Firebase Terra
by Exatreides
Summary: All has gone to hell. Convient forces continue to batter earth. Can they hold till the new fleet is ready?
1. Velcome to the ship

The Rest and Recovery room was filled with laughter and good cheer as Sharpie and Lung entered the room. The ocupents gave them no atention and continued. Lung Hoped ontop of a empty table near the door. "Listen up ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet. Lieutient Ryan Sharpie, The second best longsword pliot in the USNC, second only to my self." Sharpie broke out into laughter. Steven alwas came up with a new way to greet the occupents of their new crew. This was better then what he did on the Pegasis, dressing up in a baboon suit, with a hole in the suit cut over his ass, which he somehow managed to paint blue. He said he was selling kiss's, there hadnt been any takers. Steven continued. "Myself being Lieutient Steven Lung. I am sure you all have heard of my exployets in the vega system. Having 8 confirmed Serpha kills. In one battle mind you." Steven hoped down off the table A battle worn piliot stood up and strode over to Steven. "We don't like rookies on the Agimimnon. So why don't you pack your stuff and leave." He said standing only a few inchs from Stevens face. The R&R room was hushed. Waiting anxiously for someone to make a move. "Who you calling rookie? I have been in over 6 engagment Including Reach." Steven said looking sternly at the piliot with agression in his eyes. "So have I. That dosnt mean you can stride in here like some general. Who do you think you are?" "The best piliot in the USNC." He said pulling something from the inside of the flight suit. The piliot backed up fearing a weapon. Steven pulled out a bottle of Brandy. Holding it so the other piliot could examine it. "2025, A very, very good year." Steven said smiling. The other piliot laughed and slapped Steven on the shoulder. "Your not bad kid." The room resumed its contingent of discussion and good times. Steven sat down at the table he had been recently standing on. Ryan next to him. The other piliot sat across from them. Holding three shot glasses. Steven poured a generous amount into each one. "So how many engagments has this ship seen? I like to know what I'm getting onto before I die." " None yet fresh off the mercury ship belt. She's a relitivly new ship. First of the Zeggama Line. 3 1/2 MAC cannons and 3 dozen longsword fighters, a few dozen Archer missle pods and some other nice stuff that is classified." "Dam Sounds like this thing packs one hell of a punch. You all know are names, Whats yours. "Captin Charles Desamon. Sqaud leader of Longsword sqaudron beta." Steven and Ryan snaped a salute. "Sir we didn't know you were.." Ryan was cut off. "Ah hell son. Rank aint a matter in here. We all fly together, we all die together." "Hear hear." They said tosting the remainder of their Brandy "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to try my luck with the tall blond over there." Steven said pointing his glass towards a very atractive blond across the room. "God speed." Charles offerd a good luck salute. Steven grabed his chair, holding the burben and his glass. He strode across the room. "He got a hope?" Ryan asked. "Not in hell. She dosn't like fratnizing with other piliots." "Yea thats what they said about Lieutient Summers on the Peggasis." A fist exploded from the blond. Striking Steven across the face. He fell off his chair onto the floor. Ryan broke out laughing. Having to hide his face in the table. "She's also not into men." Charles said chuckling Steven walked back to the table like nothing was new. He had left his brandy over there, and was rubbing his sore jaw, but he looked like it had just went down as he planed. "So the Un turned down god as just been turned down?" Ryan said pounding the table. "Hey its not my fault. Who knew she was a lesbian?" "Everyone except you. She is also the flight commander." Steven held his head in shame. "So our first day on the new ship. You hit on the lesbian flight commander?" Ryan asked. "Who happens to throw a hell of a punch." Steven said rubbing his jaw "Any one know when the knew new fleet will finaly be ready?" Ryan asked changing the subject "Anywhare from a week to 6 months. But the rumours say that we got knew weapons. That will drive them back." "Yea,Yea we have all heard the rumours. Nucular mac cannons,Plasma weapons,Shields. If the convient atack now, or in a hour. The poor excuse for a defense fleet we have around Earth wont hold. Hell there are all ready 4 million convient soilders on the Earth." Steven interjected. "Eat drink and be marry for tomorrow we die." The sentimint was repeated around the table. The room emptied as time went on. Sharpie and Lung proceded to there sqaudrons quarters. 12 bunk beds caoticly placed acorss the room. Pin ups and foot ball posters filled the walls. The rest of the 58th "Mongoose" Were already in there. They seemed to be foucsed on a chess game. 


	2. Meeting in secret

"It's obvious whare the Convient invasion will enter sol space! Why can't you see that. There ships exited slip stream right above Mars last time and decimated are coloney there. The second time they arived above the venitan homeworld. Put the two points together Generals. They are going to hit Earth directly next time!" General Williams said slamming his fist on the table. "We have to begin mine laying consturction. If only to slow them down so be it!" The generals graying hair betrayed him. Only 39 years of age, stress had drove his air gray. Like so many others, he was not a General at the begining of the war. Nothing more than a Captian some say. But as UNSC forces were killed off left and right, he had worked his way up the lader. Now in charge of the 25,000 Marines that crewed the Remainder of the fleet. "We have no idea if they will come again, or whare they will come. We have dected the scout ships apearing everywhare from Pluto to the Jonovian sector. And before you speak commander. We are certain that they did not spot the new shipyards. We caught the ship on the other side of the planet. The only logical thing to think would simply be. "If I were a 4 feet tall bipedal dog that breathed super cool methane. What would I atack?" Admiral Tolkien Sugested. He stood a good six inchs above the rest of the council. He had faught vailiently at the battle of Reach, Omega dawn, and the incident in sector 12. He was a battle hardened commander. Capabul of turning a inferior defense force into a superior offensive force as he had done at omega dawn. Destroying half a Convient armada with only 4 frigets and a destroyer group. He commanded the Mercury defense fleet, and had operational command over the shipyards of Jupiter. "I have no idea, I never have been a four feet tall pidel dog that breaths super cooled methane.However if i were in the convients position, and them in ours. I would wipe out the outer system coloneys, moving in towards Earth, Isolate it and pound the hell out if with everything from here New Jerusalem. Send down the dog things and mop up." Supream Admiral O'Neil sugested. Supream Admiral O'Neil was in charge of all UNSC forces above Earth, and the comonwelth. He was the man who engineered the stunning first victory at the seige earth, and the man responsible for earth holding them off the second time. He alwas managed to fool the Convient. Almost thinking like them. His sugestions were not taken lightly. "That is the best sugestion I have heard all day Admiral. Are the new slipstream mines nearly complete? If we could somehow lure the Convient into atacking....Pluto or Ganamede. We can drop those out of space and whammo! Theire goes the Conveint armada." Williams sugested enthusiasticly. "Actully I was sugesting something more bold. Are scot ships have dected that the Conveint are fighting among them selves--" "What! This is great news. If we can someone splinter the factions enough to start a civil war! it could give us time to build two fleets!" Tolken inturupted. "I do not belive it is a civil war as you sugested. This would be very good for us. The Convient ships that are fighting the Convient. Are Convient ships. They Just Look differnt." O'Neil said slipping a data crystal into the computer terminal. A Convient ship apeared. A destroyer bye the look of it. Its normally purple skin was coverd in Tannish Skin. Tenticals bulged several hunderd feet off the sides. "What the hell is that?" Williams asked scratching his head. "Frankly we have no dam idea. It seems to be spreading through. We dected 14 convient ships of difernt make and modle. Atack J-1240. The ship dected seeral hunderd smaller "Death balls" fall from the ships and onto the world. Three hours later. Half the convient cities were gone." "Gone?" Tolkien asked. "Gone." O'Neil replyed. "How long untill the fleet is complete?" Williams asked removing O'Neils data crystal and inserting his own. "The fleet is complete. All ships are ready as orderd and waiting in the Jenovian atmosphere. The weapons have been tested. Including the slipstream mines. If the Convient some how manage to rangle up a fleet. We will be ready for them." "How have you completed it so quickly Jack? Last month it was only at 45% under Bekian command." "Thats why Bekian was relived of his command. He was a idiot. He had people doing four hour work days insted of 12 hour shifts. We could have had the whole thing completed three months ago if it wernt for him." Williams coughed to get the admirals atention. They turned towards the view screen. "As you know General Titus was killed in the atempt to retake Mecca a week ago. As you know by now we are slowly pushing the Convient forces into a single spot. 150,000 Convient troops have fled to there strong hold in Holland. Opps has sugested to use several 3 mega ton S.H.E.V.A tactical nucular warheads. I declined the request mind you. If we can keep the convinet there long enough. With nearly no food, or suplies. We can weaken them enough for are forces to mop them up with glee. That is what the new supream commander of all earth forces against the flood. SCEFAF or whatever he calles himself these days. He's good stuff that general Tosikia. He knows how to fight the flood better than any one on earth, besides general Titus of course. A map of the earth filled the view screen. Patchs of red ment friendly zones, patchs of blue ment under convinet control. "As you can see. Mose of Asia still remains under Convient control. Are forces have managed to retake Taiwan and parts of Korea, but Convient strong holds still include much of china, mongola,russia,india, and south east asia. America has almost been liberated from the convient. Only the eastern sea board south of main and north of flordia remains theres. This is sugnificantly better than what are forces commanded three months ago. A older map from three months ago filled the screen. Much of europe was in blue, only Scandanavia remained under UNSC control. Asia was nearly all blue. Africa,South america, North America. It had all almost fallen into there dog like paws. Titus had saved Earth from the convient the first and second time. "From Convient troop movements we can annalize that this will be there curent control over Earth in three months." Willaims declared after pressing the "next slide" button on the remote. The map was almost competly red. Patchs of red still existed in holland, West Virgina, Washington DC, Most of China and Vietnam. "Wow. We manage to retake the balkins and Europe competly from convient hands. Except fortress Holland. This is good news. Dose this showe if a convient invasion would take place as well?" "No that is not a factor. If that were to hapen alot more of this map would be blue. Were strugling as it is admirals. Dont think this has been a easy thing. The human waves of Tokyo, the massacure in Copenhagen. We have lost over 60 million on Earth alone. God help us if they come again. "God help us all." O'Neil repeated. 


	3. Atom Bomb

"We will be docking in 15 minutes Admiral." The AI's voice filled admiral Tolkiens personal shuttle.  
  
The ship was set in auto command. It would dock on its own. He had nothing to do but collect his thoughts. The flight had been short only half of a hour acorss the the uper atmosphere of Jupiter. Heading towards a "Vital" meeting of the Speical opps department of the UNSC. The messege had been short and to the point. One self contridicting phrase something about a weapon that would make the Convient empire "Dark as Day".  
  
It had better be good, he was missing the testing of the new shielding of the human version of the Convient defensive shield. One of the most importent devices that the brains of Speical operations have thought of. In the recent three months they worked with a zest that they have never shown before. Devloping A dozen new weapons.  
  
The E.M.P Archer missle system. Basicly a standerd Archer missle armed with a Electro Magnetic pulse charge could nock out a Conveint ship's sheilds for 10 minutes. This has not been tested on a actual Convient crusier. If they could nock out the Convients shields it would be a major help in defeating a Convient armada.  
  
The other weapons were the D.M.A.C deverging mac cannons. A single M.A.C cannon shot from a frigit could split into three smaller M.A.C cannons shells and still do the same amout of damage.  
  
All of this had been done in the last six months. In the last six months two Conveint armadas had pounded the Earths largest cities with plasma weapons. In the past 6 months 5 U.S.N.C fleet groups had been wiped out defending earth. Diversinary ship yards had been set up over Mercury. Massive ship yards had been set up in the uper atmosphere of Jupiter, just low enough to fool Convient sensers  
  
A invasion had been repled on earth only to have another one come and almost wipe out any gain humans made. Earth had been nearly wiped out, if Earth fell the remaing half dozen or so coloneys remaing out of the Sol system would fall with out trouble. Earth had to be held it was the focal point for all things Human.  
  
"Docking engaged. Time till docking finished 45 seconds." The primitive AIs voice stated.  
  
His small craft flew into the large docking bay. The docking bay doors closeing soundlessly behind him. His ship sat down with the greatest of ease.  
  
Tolkiens door swung open. Standing infront of him were five Marine gaurds in full combat gear. "Sir!" Theire voices rang in unision, each man offering a sharp saulte to welcome the Admiral  
  
A middle aged man aproched the admiral his hair in dissaray, glasses dirty and unshaven. He wore a fadded white lab coat. "Admiral, Welcome to the New London Science Facility." He said extending a hand. "Hello Docter....." Tokiens asked shaking the mans hand. "Thompson sir, and boy do we have something to show you!" He said leading the admiral down the docking bay. The soilders followed both of them rifils ready to defend them. "Better not be some kind of dam grain Docter, I didnt fly all the way out here for nothing." The Docking bay door slid open Docter  
  
Thompson lead the Admiral down a long series of corridors and passage ways. Instering securtiy cards, and typing in keycodes. Till they reached a small Yellow door. Thompson inserted his Key card and the door slid up giving them passage way. The gaurds remained outside the door.  
  
The lab was a series of a dozen or so tabels spread against the sides of the large room. large enough to have a in door smming pool located inside its middle. Glove boxes lines the middle of the room. Lab atendents peer into microscopes and taking notes. Bright lights shone done from the ceiling The room was louad. Atendents were conversing.  
  
Thompson lead the admiral down the centeral passage way, Muttering something about "Dammed pickels and jelly beans." Tolkeins didn't ask Thompson had been relived from duty for....mently disablites. The re instated him after the fall of New Isreal. They needed all the minds they could get...Thompsons might not be functioning in all parts of it....but the needed part was ok.  
  
They finaly reached a glove box near the far end of the lab. Inside rested a jar of clear liqued. "This admiral. Is the weapon that will win us the war. This will bring the convinet pupies to the bargining table." He said waving his arms extravigently.  
  
"Bio? Chemical? The admiral asked perplexed at the small jar. "Neither we have created the smallest weapon of mass destruction that was convined. Inside that jar, rests a chemical deadly enough to blow up everything from Mercury to the Kiper belt. This little thing right here."He leaned close to the glove box his face nearly touching the glass." This little pupie right here will change hydrogen to heavier matter, which will turn into heavier matter. Which will sooner or later through a complex chain reaction convert a gas giant into a ball the size of Earth. This will happen sudenly in only a few moments after the chemical is released into the atmosphere. The energy released by the colpasing gas giant would be almost equal to the amount of energy when a star goes nova. If this got into the atmosphere of the planet were above. Everything in the sol system would be vaperized from mercury to the kiper belt as i stated. Are people on Ganameyed and other moons of jupiter would only see a half second flash. a flash bright enough to dim the sun." He said patting the glass.  
  
"Good god man......We can....We can..." The admiral mumbled dumbstruck. "Yes admiral. We can win war the war now." 


End file.
